Blood Revenge
by Moonchild Lady of Shadows
Summary: Kagura, a girl alone in the world and has to many family problems to count, the only one in the world who has ever mattered to her has just been taken from her in the worst possible way. Now someone is offering her a chance for revenge of her own.
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is Moonchild: Lady of shadows. Typing because she's bored Royce :Lady of Hell, Both coming to you from the demon counsel. P.S I'm know it may start off slow but it will get better, and do not run off in fear of all the words my friend just HAD to add Enjoy! *****WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA***** ~ BLOOD REVENGE ~ CHAPTER ONE ~ Kagura, a girl whose alone in the world and has to many family problems to count, the only one in the world who has ever mattered to her has just been taken from her in the worst possible way. Now someone is offering her a chance for Revenge of her own, Blood Revenge.(Sessy/Kagu fic) ^_^******o^_^o**********  
  
It was a dark hallway with only a few flickering lights. The place looked run down as if no one had been there for years. The man was wearing a baggy black shirt, with baggy jeans, and the only part of his clothing that wasn't black was on his belt. He had long silver hair and yellow eyes. He was caring a small case in his right hand that had claws upon it. He went down the hall a little ways then he went into one of the doorways on the left side of the room, the door had ivory carvings upon it and looked like it had been worked on for a long time it must of cost a fourtion and looked as if it didn't belong. That room was where the stairs were, long stairs that creaked and moaned under any hint of weight or pressure, a death trap in short. He quickly made his way to the very top of the building.  
He carefully opened the door to the roof and slipped out unnoticed to the world, and that was how he liked it at this very moment. He carefully chose a place to hide so that simple people in their apartments would be none the wiser and sat his metallic case down beside him the sound of it being hit upon the concrete made a funny fuller sound then an empty case would have made. There were voices, three to be exact, male voices that seemed to whisper but they did not do a very good job of trying. He listened to their conversation carefully, he then opened the small case to reveal it was a small hand gun pistol very easily concealed.  
The one with the long braid who was wearing a blue suit with matching hat, that didn't do well to cover his head because of his sleek dark hair, made him look like someone from the mob. The seemed to refer to him as Hiten.  
He seemed to be nagoating with the other man named Kouga. He was wearing a bandanna and his fluffy black hair was seemingly pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing a tan coat with matching jeans and a simple white shirt under his tan coast.  
The third one was a taller muscular looking one he was so bald that his head seemed to bounce the glare of the sun into anyone's eyes who looked his way. He only said one or two words but he managed to find out his name was Monten. Other than those few words he just seemed to stand there waiting almost daring anyone to talk to him before he attacked.  
Then Monten handed Hiten a silver suitcase. Who in turn traded it with Kouga for a different suitcase that was a deep violet. Hiten then opened the suitcase that was handed to him to inspect the money that was inside. Kouga also opened the case he was handed to inspect but he was not however, given money. He opened his to come face to face with the legendary 'Jewel of Four Souls'.  
"It was nice doing business with you Kouga." Hiten said with a veluptious grin. "Is the merchandise to your expectations?" He asked questionly with a sadistic glint in his eye.  
"Yes. . . It's fine. Perhaps we'll do business again." Kouga said as he to grinned as he shook Hitens hand in a bone crunching clutch to finalize the deal.  
This was his cue, he quickly picked up his pistol and started to fire on the unsuspecting men. He fatally wounded the man named Kouga but he used the rest of his energy to grab the cases, now stained with his own blood, with the money and the jewel. He got away but with his fatal wound he would not get very far.  
He shot the man named Hiten in the arm but after that the one named Monten jumped in front of him to protect him. Needless to say he collapsed on the concrete roof, about this time Hiten was long gone. The only proof that anyone was ever here was Montens corps which was left behind for the birds and rats to devour.  
He job was done, and so as quietly and unnoticed as he came he left. ~  
It was dingy balcony that look as if it were to collapse at any given moment. You could tell it was from the surroundings that it was one of 'those' neighborhoods that you locked your car door when you're passing through in fear for your life.  
She was sitting on the balcony with her feet dangling through the bars. She was staring down at the street since it was the second story of the apartment complex. She felt like a prisoner, she had come out there to forget about reality while smoking the cigarette that now burned at her knuckles because she had spaced out to long and let it burn past its hilt.  
She had charcoal black hair that reached to her shoulders it looked dingy and as if it hadn't been washed in awhile which it makes since because their water had just been turned off. She had deep crimson eyes that spoke of pain beyond. She was wearing blue jeans with a plain red tank top that had 'The Donnas' printed with black letters that looked as if they were dripping, it like the rest of her life, was second hand. She was wearing green beaded earrings with a small falcon feather at the end, and a matching necklace the only thing that She ever bought with her own money and not second hand.  
Then the screen door to the balcony suddenly opened. A man with long black hair and sickly red eyes stepped out. "What are you doing out here Kagura? Why aren't you inside doing your homework?!" he roared out angrily, grabbing her by the shirt collar and yanking her up shaking her violently before slamming her down again.  
"I've already done it." She said it in a quiet voice as if he wasn't really there. An eerily distant voice that seemed on the edge of nonexistence, just as she wish she could be.  
"Then go inside and help your sister clean the house or something! How many times do I have to tell you to stop smoking those damned things?" As he took the cigarette and burned it into her upper arm, she only winced at this. Seeing as how this did not effect her he pulled her up by her hair causing her to stand, he then kicked her into the small apartment.  
It hurt her so much but she refused to give him the satisfaction of her crying out in pain, so she just walked away as if he hadn't even touched her. ~  
The man with the silver hair walked into a small convince store at the corner of the filthy street in a run down neighborhood. He walked to the back of the store where the coolers where he got out one quart of milk and walked to the counter to pay.  
He then walked across the street to an apartment complex. The place showed perfectly what kind of place he lived in. He walked down the hall a little ways when he saw a girl. She was sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out. He knew she came from a troubled family, the kind that you pass on the street even in this neighborhood and refused to make eye contact.  
Then the door to her apartment swung open then shut quietly, a little girl with white hair walked out. She was only wearing an oversize T-shirt with care bears on it. She kneeled next to her sister and quietly gave her a hug. The older girl instantly looked up while crying and hugged her sister back.  
He was to his apartment door by now trying to find his keys. He dug them out of his pants pockets and unlocked the door which he immediately lock back once inside. ~  
It was an old bar that no one really went to. There were two old pool tables off to the right side of the room. The other half of the room was occupied with tables. There were three games in the corner which did not work for quiet some time. The bar part was in the upper left corner. This place had long since became the street gang Youkai Killers hideout. And even though it was no longer running the bar still smelled of cigarette smoke and stale whiskey.  
The men were playing a game of cards at one of the tables. "Quit cheating Miroku!" said the one with red hair who was in a pony tail who was wearing dark blue baggy jeans also a tan leather vest with a light blue shirt.  
"Quit whining cuz' your losing Shippo!" Miroku said right back. He had black hair that was pulled back into a rat tail, he was wearing black pants with a dark purple shirt. He always seemed to wear a sly grin, only when he wasn't did you know when he was lying of cheating.  
"Huh? What did' you say?" said the old man they were playing against. He somehow had managed, despite his hard of hearing act, to win the last two games.  
"Nothing Totosai." They both said in unison. Miroku looked up from his hand and whispered. "ol' geezer."  
"What?" Totosai asked in an old sleepy voice.  
Miroku stood to leave. "okay I'm out."  
"Wait!" Shippo called out stretching his arm for dramatics. "I almost got Jin!"  
Miroku turned around throwing his cards at Shippo. "We're playing BRIDGE!"  
Two other men were around the pool table just now starting a game. There was also a young girl, the only girl there to be exact , sitting on the other pool table.  
She had raven black hair that reached to her mid-back. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and a black skirt. She had a very bored expression on her face. You could tell she was just waiting for someone to stumble in bleeding half to death just for a thrill.  
"You know the game right Hojo?" said the man with the silver hair and yellow eyes. He currently wasn't wearing a shirt which allowed you to see his lean muscular body. He was also wearing baggy black pants which were so baggy that they reveled his boxers which were black with silver dragons. Around his neck were red and black beads with long white clawed looking beads. His jewelry no doubt.  
"Yea Boss, I'm not that stupid." Hojo said in defense. "And the winner gets Kagome tonight." He said forgetting she was there, But once he realized what he had said his breath seemed to get caught on its way out, and his face went two sheets lighter.  
"WHAT?!?" Kagome screamed more than asked. She then went red in the face as her eyes got big as her pupils shrunk.'Thats it!' she thought ' I'm going back to sleeping with a knife under my pillow.' she thought sending all men who dared to think of her as a prize a 'I HATE YOU' glare.  
Her thoughts were quickly interpreted. Two boys came running through the door dragging a man. The one on the right had short black hair and wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. It was Kagome's younger brother, and the soul reason why they were in this mess. The other boy had blackish brownish hair that was in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. The man they were dragging was Hiten.  
The whole room was quiet as they sat him down on a stool at the bar table. The man with the silver hair who was referred to as 'Boss' stepped forward and asked. "What the hell happened out there Hiten?" He said in an anger thick voice as he looked over at Hitens injured arm and wondered where Monten was, leaving his brother like this.  
"We were fired at during the trade. . ." His eyes became hallow vacates. "Monten is. . . " He chocked up as he fought back the tears that were sure to come. "Dead. " He said it in a whisper but it was for certain the whole room heard. Kagome seeing how sad he was sat down beside him and gave him a hug and urged him to continue. "Kouga took the jewel. . . and the money, I had no time to stop him." He still looking saddened. Then he noticed the maddened look on his bosses face along with the evil glint in his eyes. He was afraid that this anger would be pointed toward himself, so he became rigid." But. . . I know where he took it." He said in a hurry. "He would have taken it to Naraku I'm sure of it." He said as he began to panic.  
"Thank You Hiten." His boss said, and as Hiten let out the breath he was holding he added." Good-bye now." He said with a grin as he pulled out a concealed gun and fired it directly at Hitens head.  
Since he was close range Hiten's blood spattered everywhere. Kagome got it the worst since she was the closest. The bar stool, the bottles of brandy, and the people all around were covered in a thick crimson liquid. The boss smiled faintly then brought his gun to his mouth, it had been directly at his head, then laughed then submerged the guns blood hilt into his own mouth.  
Kagome looked at her own hands that were covered with the mans blood. She could feel his blood plastered on her face, slowly running down her cheek. She looked down at the still warm corps of the man in her arms. She felt tears burning in her eyes. For she knew that no one would mourn his death, so she cried. She cried for the man that no else would so much as shed a tear for. ~  
Kagura was sitting in the living room with her younger sister Kanna and her elder sister Sango.  
Kagura was still in her pajamas. It was an extra large t-shirt with a GT convertible on it. She was also wearing black shorts under the shirt.  
Kanna, who only had Pajamas to wear was wearing an oversized t-shirt with a cute little cartoon monkey on the front.  
Sango had blackish brown hair that was neatly pulled back into a pony tail that reached her waist. She was wearing a pink tight fitting exercise outfit. She had a robosized class on the TV.  
Kagura suddenly forgot what she was doing and reached for the remote control. Without thinking she changed the channel to an old samurai movie.  
Kagura now realized what she was doing and looked up to see a very angry Sango with her weights ready to hit her. Kagura did not feel like being hit today her bruises from the days gone by were hurting to much right now, so she threw the remote to Sango accidentally hitting her square in the nose. Kagura in a mad dash ran to her father's door. "MOM! DAD! HELP!" She screamed then flung the door open. Her eyes took in the sight all at once. Her father's naked form: Her mother none the better underneath him: At the sound of their extacy warping her mind into unimaginable fear. Naraku looked up from his duties and found himself staring at Kagura. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!! GET THE FUCK OUT!! GO GET YOURSELF RAPED OR SOMETHING!! GO!!" She slammed the door before his last uttered curse. Then something hard met her temple. Kagura looked up to see Sango with her arm still extended with the weight bloody around the handle. Kagura felt the blood gush out of her temple and down her cheek. Sango smiled " Nighty Night!" Then Kagura was hit again much harder, but refusing to give up yet she slammed Sango's head into the glass coffietable shattering it. Sango pulled her head back up with glass embedded in her skull and blood trickling down her face. She pulled her weight up once more then Kagura was out. . . knowing exactly who had won. ***  
  
' what was that? ' Kagura asked herself. Riiing.  
'would someone answer that damned phone?' Riiing.  
'Fine!' Kagura lifted herself slowly up feeling the blood caked into her hair, no one had bothered to wrap her head from what her sister had done. She reached for the phone, missed, she leaned a little further then she caught it by its cord. "hello?" she said in a voice not sounding quite like herself.  
There was a pause on the other end of the line, then a high prissy sounding voice echoed through the receiver. "Is this the Chainhart residence?"  
Kagura knew what she wanted, so she made her voice sound as much like her mother as she could. "yes."  
"Is Mr. or Mrs. Chainhart available?"  
"Yes. This is she."  
'' Kagura has not been attending her school for the last two weeks. . . If she dose not present a good reason for her absents then she will not be able to have a refund for her tuition."  
Kagura felt tears burn the back of her lids as a million and one reason and excuses came to mind. However she knew exactly how she wanted to answer this bitch. "she's. . . dead." She said then hung up the phone. A moment later the phone rang again. Kagura glared at the phone then pulled the cord out of the wall extension and all. ~  
An old worn down movie theater, movies still showed there every Saturday, graffiti was on the walls and seats. Names of lovers and friendships swearing loyalty. How many of those people were still alive? Most were killed in gang fights, or accidental murders, or suicide. So much for their once strong dreams.  
Madame Butterfly the movie showed there today. Right now the subtitles were stating the Japanese words in English. But as the girl stands in front of the Buddha statue she prays solemnly then her other hand searches for the small dagger, she drives it through her heart, she forces herself to get to a window, as the blood runs thickly down her legs, and onto the floor. She steals one last glimpse at the sky before plummeting into a never ending death.  
The man with the silver hair walked down the stairs from the movie booth, every Saturday he walks himself to the theater and struggles to put up the projector just so these ungrateful teenagers can make out during these classic unforgettable movies. Today as he walked down something was different, a girl held her head back trying not to allow the blood from her nose to escape, but the blood still dripped from its barrier. He knew this girl, she came here Saturday, she would often sit in the very front row, and she was also his next door neighbor. As he descended slowly down the steps, he noticed the gash from her temple to eye. Her hair contained dried blood.  
He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. Kagura looked at him. "take it." he said. Kagura slowly took the handkerchief not expecting this form of kindness from anyone anymore. "What's your name kid?" he asked very quietly for only their ears.  
" Its. . . Kagura. And yours?" she asked hoping he would offer up his name in exchange for hers.  
"Mine? Its Sesshomaru." The man with the long silver hair and golden eyes said. (AN: GASP! AH! SHOCK! YAY! o^_^o) (AN:WHACK! ^v^ NYAH NYAH!) (Owwy ;_;)  
"I'm about to go to the shopping. Do you want me to pick you up some milk?" Kagura asked really wanting to repay him for his act of human kindness.  
"Sure, why not." He answered as if he really wasn't paying attention to her. He had already begun to walk away.  
"One quart of milk right." Kagura said her voice thick with happiness at the thought that someone actually trusting her, it felt good to be able to talk without the threat of her life. It made her feel not so different human or whatever.  
"Yeah." was all Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door, which let in the light of the outside world. "Are you coming or not." he stated after awhile of holding the door and becoming impatient at how slow she was to pick up on these small things. How had she survived up until now?  
At the realision of what he just said she quickly made a mad dash for the door. ~  
Eight people came barricading through the door to the old dingy apartment complex. People in the halls took one look and decided that their roach infested rooms were better than being out in the open. One girl, Kagome, looked around as if waiting for something to pop out at her and scream 'SUPRIZE!' but nothing did or at least it appeared as if nothing did. "Its on the second story, the third door from the left" The man in the middle, the boss, nodded. As the other six people ran up the stairs to find the jewel. "Kagome." Inuyasha said pulling her back. "are you sure you wanna see this? Its going to be bloody." he asked holding her shoulders.  
Kagome looked up at him and gave him a definite nod. " I can handle it." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^v^ : Royce o^_^o : Moonchild  
  
WOW! that was a really long chappie. SO uh. . . that means if you don't review. . . we are SO not writing anymore. Seriously. T_T P.S. Monkeys Rule!!!!!! Chickens Are Evil!!! BURN!!!  
  
P.S.S. DEATH TO DA MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hey I didn't tell you to write mean things about the monkeys Royce!!!!!  
SHUDDAPYAFACE!  
Fine then I'll ask some one else to type up my stories!!  
TOUSHI!VvV :P  
Fine now I'm telling everyone that you love fire and hate ice cubes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
12/22/03 


	2. Chapter 2

HI!!! Lady of Shadows here!!! Lady of Hell here 2. What have I told you about typing without my permission? ^_~ Chill chicken lady. DEATH TO YOU!!!!!!! n_n yea. . . that's nice. -_-v Your such a idiot Royce. Yeah Moonchild, I'm the idiot. Shut up and just type. ****WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**** (Fair warning this is probable the saddest chapter so if your weak at heart I suggest you stop were you are.) ~ BLOOD REVENGE ~ CHAPTER TWO ~  
They ascended the stairs to the second story. The silver haired man in front. And Kagome following closely behind.  
  
Everybody else in their gang was surrounding the door machine guns and rifles ready. Awaiting their boss's command. Their Bloodlust rising by the very moment brinking on the point of jumpiness.  
  
The silver haired man readied his pistol, then knocked on the door in a slow rapture. Sounds from inside told of the broken family within.  
  
"GET THE DOOR!" A mans voice shouted, over the other noises. Drowning the others out.  
  
Sango answered. She took one look at everyone and turned around to run, only a faint scream escaped her before she fell over bullets pelting her back, and blood was gushing from her mouth. She reached for her dad, then her body gave a final lurch as the bullets shot through her eyes. The crimson blood stained the dirty carpet.  
  
The silver haired man looked down at the carnage and licked his lips. He walked around for a moment. It seemed quiet, there were three doors. One that obviously went to the balcony two others with unknown destinations.  
  
He tilted his head and looked to the far right. This door looked promising. He opened the door and looked around the room within. There was only one bed, which was not made, and looked weak as if it would collapse as even a small hint of weight being exerted on it. It had tattered sheets and dingy pillows, their were stacks of cloths, that looked extremely crumpled and dirty, all over the room since their were no dressers to keep them in, so they were carelessly thrown every which way. there were a couple of stuffed animals, many were missing eyes and were old and tore, some looked as if they had been carelessly patched up with pieces of cloth. There were also many bloody bandages, which looked to cover large wounds, were on the floor. There was no sign of movement in the room.  
  
He looked behind himself with a glare. "What are you waiting for? Slit up! I want that jewel! Kill who you must! Totosai take the second door on the right, when your done guard the door! Hojo, Shippo, you take the one next to it! Kagome, go find the shards! Kohaku, Souta, help her! I'll take the door at the very end of the hall!" he barked his orders and everyone scampered off to do as they were told.  
  
Miroku swung his gun in the air carelessly. "Hey! What about me!?!" he whined as a pouty look erupted on his face.  
  
His boss sighed running his fingers through his long stringy silver hair. "You come with me." he stated aggravated as he started to walk down the hall towards his door with Miroku running to catch up.  
  
Kagome then turned to look at Kohaku and Souta. Then she said in a very kind voice so different then their bosses. "I'll take the kitchen. I sense that the jewel had been broken into many, many, many pieces, Would you please go find the shard from Sango's left eye in the living room?" she asked as if she just wanted them to pet the cat.  
  
Hojo and Shippo then took their room their guns raised and ready to fire.  
  
Kikyou was sitting at her vanity set that held up hair brushes and make-up. She was wearing a tight leopard print dress. It had no sleeves and was very low cut into a "V" shape, and barely long enough to fully cover her thighs. She was messing with her hair when the two men entered the room. Her eyes instantly widened expecting the worst, as she saw their reflections in her mirror.  
  
Hojo smiled like the devil himself as he whispered. "Go with God." pulling the trigger tightly in his hand.  
  
Kikyou turned as he fired and screamed out in pain as the bullets penetrated her chest hitting her straight in the heart. She fell back into the vanity set, breaking the mirror into a million shining bloody pieces. She hit the floor her eyes wide and open dark without emotion her face still catching her pain even as she lay there, dead.  
  
Hojo then started searching through the drawers, Langeree`, Clothing articles, and the bed sheets. He then found his prized possession mingled in the shattered pieces of mirror and blood. Remembering what Kagome had said about Sango having a piece lodged in her skull, he smirked at the woman's corpse. He then shot at her corpse, obviously enjoying himself, as his smile widened into a sickening grin. He picked up her emotionless body until her blood carried it out of deep inside her. He then threw her corpse back upon the ground and picked the shard of the jewel off of the ground and put it in his pocket with the other piece of the jewel.  
  
Shippo looked very confused by the expression slowly resided. "Did you check under the bed?" he asked questioningly. Hojo looked at him shrugging as he reloaded his now empty gun. Shippo shrugged as he unsheathed his favorite dagger that had a silver dragon hilt and dark jade Japanese letters going down it that said ' blood is the color of life' he smiled at his prized dagger before forcing it down into the mattress. Hearing as sharp intake of breath and a whimper he laughed then stabbed the mattress again, this time when he brought the dagger from the mattress it was stained with blood but the jade letters still managed to seep through. He heard a soft bump as if something had hit the floor He pulled the bed liner up. Kanna laid their dead, Shippo pulled her still warm body from under the bed.  
  
Her sweet care bears was stained with blood, which was escaping rapidly from the deep wound on the back of her neck. Shippo flopped her down on the torn bed. He felt the jewel pulsate. He then tore her body open dragging his dagger over her soft childish flesh. The jewel glistened from the deep inside of her stomach. Shippo licked his lips digging his hands into her stomach until he finally grasped the rather large shard of the jewel. Then he threw what was left of the child with his blood stained hands against the wall leaving the room bathed in blood.  
  
Souta and Kohaku stood there staring at Sango's body her dead eyes still open with a hole in one staring at the young boys. "I ain't touching that! You do it!" Souta said in a whining voice as he once again looked into Sango's bloodied eyes.  
  
"No way! You do it!" was Kohaku's reply as he pushed Souta, who in turn slapped Kohaku, who in turn slapped him back, starting a prissy girl fight.  
  
"Hey you guys I. . . ." Kagome said in a happy voice but then she noticed the two fighting and trailed off. "Umm, You guys. . .we could always get one of the other guys to do it." She said as she stared at the two boys wondering why they hadn't thought of such an obvious answer to the problem.  
  
Souta and Kohaku exchanged stares deciding if it would be better to fight this out or take Kagomes advice and have her never shut up about it.  
  
And so they continued to fight. Kagome seeing as how they had chosen the hard way, fell over in embarrassment. ~  
  
Miroku was ordered to stay near the door as his boss continued to walk inside. He walked into the room casually. Naraku was standing near the window as he glared hopelessly at the fire that was now dieing down from the lack of wood, casting shadows about the room. He took another swig of his cheap convience store beer. He then glared at the men who dared to disturb his moment of peace. Then he realized who it was and his glare turned to a nervous look.  
  
"Hello Naraku." He said with a few steps from him. "I've heard you've recently been in touch with your old collage buddy Kouga." He said as he saw Naraku wince when he used the mans name.  
  
"Why should you care about who I talk to, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he spat on the floor near Inuyasha after using his name. Unnoticed to Inuyasha was Naraku's hand moving slowly towards the curtain. He then heard gunshots, the dying scream of his wife, and the sound of something shattering.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Vincent Van Goug was mad, crazy, but one of the most brilliant artists of his time. He used to lick his paintbrush, the turpentine infected his brain, poisoning him. He cut off the bottom of his ear, and later on in life he shot himself, having to succumb three days later after fighting for his life and dying painfully slow. Yet his paintings told of such happiness and beauty, I believe they call that Ironic."  
  
Naraku then grabbed the gun that was hidden behind the curtain. He shot at Inuyasha and managed to skim his upper arm, Naraku made a mad dash for the door.  
  
Inuyasha noticed his turn of actions and shouted out to Miroku. "Stop him!" he ordered.  
  
Unfortunately Miroku was not paying attention and was stunned to see Naraku running straight towards him. He quickly stumbled for his gun as Naraku ran down the hall. Miroku quickly ran after him. He managed to get a perfect shot with him just as he opened the door. He flew just inside the doorway but was still trying to crawl away, so Miroku shot him four more times before he collapsed dead on the floor. Just for good measure he reloaded his gun and shot him three more times. He then turned around to Kagome, Souta, and Kohaku with a blank expression on their faces. Inuyasha, Hojo, and Shippo came running into the room and all three grinned when they saw all the carnage. Totosai then walked into the room using his gun to scratch his head, looking around at all the shocked and grinning faces. "What'd I miss?" he asked in a dull voice as every person fell over from his stupidity.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to where Miroku was standing, in the doorway. He then leaned against the wall in the hallway, pulled out a pack of 'Cupid Super Heavy Cigarettes'. He took one and lit it.  
  
Then the old lady from down the hall named Kieada, stepped out from her apartment and started to yell at them shaking her cane at them. "You Leave That Poor Family Alone!" She repeated over and over again getting louder every time.  
  
"Lady please just go back inside your apartment." Miroku asked in a depressed voice massaging his temples as he walked back inside the apartment.  
  
The woman however did not stop shouting. After awhile Inuyasha patients started to wear thin and he became very annoyed so he drew his gun and pointed it at the glass window behind her and pulled the trigger shattering the glass panel, scaring the woman half out of her wits. He took the cigarette from his mouth and began to shout at her. "He said to go back inside your apartment. Now GET!" he said pointing at her apartment door with the hand that held his cigarette.  
  
The old woman stumbled to get back to her apartment door in fear for her mortal life. Inuyasha could hear the click of her dead bolt lock as she muttered a prayer.  
  
Miroku walked back out into the hallway in a steadied pace. He looked at the glass on the floor turning his angry stare to Inuyasha. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you doing something completely rass can I? "he asked in a disgusted tone of voice shaking his head back and forth at Inuyasha, as if he were a small child.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked with a angry look clearly plastered to his face, insulted at being talked to like Kohaku or Souta. He shrugged as if his words had meant nothing.  
  
Miroku grabbed him by the upper right arm, seeing as his left was injured, hauling him back into the living room with the others. "Totosai, Door." he snapped his fingers as he barked his order.  
  
Inuyasha seeing as Miroku was taking over wrenched his arm from him regaining his composure. " I want to know where the jewel is!" his order rang out across the silent room.  
  
"Inuyasha there is no jewel. Its been shattered." Kagome said in a quiet voice not wanting to upset his anger.  
  
"Then we'll just put it back together." He yelled refusing to give up what he had come to retrieve. " I want a count of all the shards you've collected!"  
  
"I found a few planted inside the phone in the kitchen." Kagome said in her still quite voice as she stepped forward to give him her pieces of the jewel.  
  
"I found one shard in the mirror and another inside the wench." Hojo said as he grinned upon the memory and handed his shards to him.  
  
"I found this rather large jewel in the girl. I think the Bastard fed her small pieces." Shippo said as he handed over his pieces.  
  
"What do you mean by 'in the girl'?" Kagome questioned with a horror filled look upon her face.  
  
"Why don't you go check for yourself?" was all Shippo said not even bothering to glance at her. Kagome did not care though and she simply walked down the hallway and into the one Shippo and Hojo had been in.  
  
"There's one in her eye too, Boss." Souta said as he pointed to Sango's left eye.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Sango. He grinned as he looked into her hallow dead eyes. With his lighting fast moves he ripped the shard out, eye and all. ~  
Kagura was carrying a basket as she went to the back of the store to get a carton of milk. With her basket full she went to the front of the store and sat her basket on the counter to be paid for. She handed the cashier the money and walked out of the store after getting her change, and headed in the direction of her apartment,  
  
As she walked down the hall she noticed that it was quieter than usual. Not one person was standing in the hall like usual. It was quite a change to the loud and noisiness of it all. She then saw a man standing in the hall but she took care to notice that he was standing outside her doorway. By the demeaning look, his suit, and most of all his gun, she knew to try and get in her apartment was death in itself.  
  
As she past her apartment she peered inside and saw her father's motionless body with a man looming over him with silver hair staring over at Sango's body, crushing the eyeball in his hand. The man guarding the door gave her a dirty look as she walked past. She halted for only a second before reminding herself to walk as a scream broke out. She turned and faced ahead as her eyes began to burn from the unleashed tears and more to come. The woman's voice who had screamed cried out. "Oh My god! You killed a little kid?!" At that Kagura's tears spilled over their barriers and onto her cheek. Her heart was plummeting faster then a ski-lift, right into despair.  
  
She found herself at Sesshomaru's door and began to ring the door bell and whispered "Please let me in." she asked that twice as her face began to turn red from crying so hard.  
  
Sesshomaru had been standing at the door with his gun in hand since the strange men had come up the stairs. He had seen Kagura coming and surprised himself, he began to worry for her safety and his heart beat had quickened it was now doing double. He felt suddenly relived when she walked past the door, but then he realized where she was walking to. He didn't like the way everything was going, but then he cursed himself as he felt a pang of guilt from the tears she had shed as she rung his doorbell. He saw her lips move as she whispered. 'please let me in.' as she shook from crying so hard. He felt tears burning in his eyes as he watched her in her present starts. He closed his eyes trying to get some control over his emotions. Kagura then pushed the door bell three times straight. she was crying even harder when she repeated her self with the same four words, each hitting him directly in the heart.  
  
The amount of times she had pushed the door bell had not been overlooked by the guard at the door either. He was giving her a strange look and began to walk slowly towards her. Kagura noticed his movements and change in position also.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed , he really didn't have much of a choice now. He really didn't want any of this gang to know he was here. He held onto his gun in his right hand and opened the door with his left. He saw her flush with relief. she hurried into the apartment as if the devil was asking for a piggy-back ride and she was trying to throw him off, he really couldn't blame her for her quickness, If his executioner was advancing on him he'd run like hell too. ~  
Hojo laughed at the CD's he was having fun going through that had belonged to Naraku. Kagome, Souta, and Kohaku were all playing rock, paper, and sciors. Inuyasha and Shippo were staring at Sango's corpse with sicking amusement.  
  
The sound of some type of sirens brought everyone to a standstill. Totosai then came running back into the room and as soon as he caught his breath he told them. "Its the cops! We'd better get out of here and fast!"  
  
"Alright lets go then." Inuyasha said surprisingly clam in collected in a time that most would faint from panic. Totosai bend over to whisper something into his ear about who he had seen in the hallway and Inuyasha's eyes widened with anger.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if he were to shoot the next living thing that dare to move, but was stopped by the sound of sirens. Souta's eyes widened with fear and Kohaku just grinned at him. Kohaku had been in the group longer so he thought that Souta's reaction was quite funny.  
  
Kagome brought her tear soaked face out of her hands to look up in a complete stupor. Inuyasha glared quickly around the room when he could wait no longer he shouted his order for them all to leave, all except Totosai that is.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to tell the cops?" Totosai asked dumb- founded just like his short term memory would allow, not realizing what was going on.  
  
"Just tell them we're doing our job by taking out the trash." Inuyasha licked his lips as if he could taste the blood he had just spilled, as they all left in a drop dead run. ~  
  
"Kagura, I think their gone." Sesshomaru calmed the girl as he turned to look at her. He felt intense sorrow rise into his throat as he looked at her.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she said in a voice that could drowned in its own sorrow.  
  
"Now come on, Kagura." as he spoke he took hold of her, but Kagura tore free with sudden gain of strength, flinging her arm abruptly upward her nails catching his cheek.  
  
"Why you little Bitch!" he lunged for her again but she fought him off in a kind of fierce, maddened panic, as the memory of the same thing with her father filled her head. The first chance she got she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and bolting it behind her before he could stop her.  
  
"Kagura! Open this door!" he rattled the handle angrily, but she took no heed to what he had to say.  
  
For a few moments after pulling on the light she looked hazily around as her eyes came into focus staring around the windowless room, wondering what she was doing there and seeing it only as a place of refuge. Sesshomaru hammered on the door and she put her hands up over her ears to shut out the noise. She felt very tired, deathly tired, and her reflection in the mirror reflected upon that tiredness pale as a ghost with just her eyes two dark patches staring back at her.  
  
It came to her quite suddenly what she had to do. Without any hesitation or second thoughts she opened the bathroom cabinet and fumbled through the bottles and cleaners, to find the almost full bottle of aspirins. There was a glass on the shelf and she automatically began to rinse it under the tap until she realized suddenly that it didn't matter. That brought her up from the depths of despair for one fleeting moment as she heard Sesshomaru's voice on a sharp suspicious note call. "Kagura. . .what are you doing in there? Open this door! NOW!" hastily she filled the glass and emptied a handful of tablets into her palm. She began to shove them into her mouth, some of them falling into the water basin and water spilling down her chin as she tried to swallow them down. Inevitably some got stuck in her throat and she began to choke and cough them up.  
  
"Kagura, please, for Pete's sake open the door!" he was punching the door and banging it pleading as he felt himself sink.  
  
But she went on swallowing the pills, concentrating on what she was doing obvious to the sounds of something smashing against the door. Tears began to run down her face, but she didn't know why she was crying until she realized that she would never see Kanna again. She said her name on an agonized note and then out more aspirins to fill the space that had uttered her name.  
  
The door suddenly burst open, the bolt ripped from its screws, and Sesshomaru stood framed in the doorway. He took in the situation at a glace, he had been expecting as much, and sprang towards her knocking the aspirins out of her hand. Kagura turned on him in a fury and tried to fight him, clawing at his face, but she was no match for his muscular strength, and the obvious advantage he had over her.  
  
"Let me die!" she begged him weeping hysterically. "Please, oh Please! Leave me alone, can't you see I don't want to live anymore?"  
  
"You Bitch!" Sesshomaru hissed swearing at her. "You bloody stupid little Bitch!"  
  
There followed five very nasty minutes as he dragged her bodily over to the toilet and thrust his fingers down her throat to make her sick. Kagura gasped and reacted, pleading with him to let her go, but he took hold of her by grasping her hair and forcing her head down until she couldn't be sick anymore. Then he pulled her to her feet and made her walk up and down se she wouldn't go to sleep. It seemed to go on and on forever, Sesshomaru holding her up and forcing her to stagger along while she clung to him, begging him to leave her alone.  
  
At some point he left her in the armchair for a few minutes and she immediately fell asleep, but he was soon back with strong black coffee, So hot it scolded her mouth when he forced her to drink it. The night seemed to go on for all eternity. Sesshomaru slapping her face or shaking her whenever she tried to go to sleep. But at last, when the first faint light of dawn crept through the curtains, he picked her up and carried her into a bedroom, laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then turned off the light and took one last glance at her as he shut the door behind him. Immediately Kagura's eyes began to close as if someone kept clamping them shut an a great feeling of thankfulness filled her. "Kanna," she murmured as she fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
Have you ever tried to petal a bike up a steep hill? Well that's how waking up was for Kagura, a long uphill struggle. Like taking one step forward and sliding two steps back. Her eyes would open a little and she would try to stay awake, but then they felt so heavy that she just had to close them, only to open them awhile later and try to fight her way through thick, cotton, wooly cloud that seemed to grow inside her head. She moved the pillow and groaned as a stab of pain shot through her head. And her throat felt so dry almost furry. She tried to think why she felt like this, but her head ached too much to concentrate. She groaned again and a voice said roughfuly. "Here sit up and drink this, I'll make you feel better."  
  
Her eyes flew wide open at that, but she had to blink because the room was filed with sunlight, not the clear light of morning but the pink and purple casted light of dusk. Slowly she obediently sat up and stared at the man bending over her. She took the glass of water that he held out and only then did all her memory come flooding back over her. Her hands began to tremble violently and some of the liquid spilled from the glass. Sesshomaru's strong hands came down to cover hers, holding it steady.  
  
The water was very cool and refreshing. Kagura though she'd never tasted anything quite so wonderful as it healed her parched throat that felt as if sand had been rubbed down it. When she was done Sesshomaru took the glass and looked down at her grimly with his lips pursed and a thick furrowed brow of anger and seriousness. Kagura prepared for the worst.  
  
Kagura hinted a glance at his face quickly then hurriedly lowered her head. "What's the time?" she mumbled tracing the embroidery of the quilt she slept under.  
  
"Almost eight. You slept the clock round." he said in a distant voice.  
  
Kagura snuck another glance at Sesshomaru and saw that his mouth was set into a thin line his face hard and implacable.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked when he had gotten tired of the silence but he still used that same distant droning voice.  
  
"All right I supposed, my head hurts though." she said hoping he would somehow transform back into that kind man from yesterday.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like a couple of aspirin?" the acid sarcasm in his voice made Kagura raise her head and look straight on into those cold honey yellow eyes. He had wasted no time in bringing yesterdays events out into the open. And now she had to try and face up to what she had done. . . .or tried to do. That she hadn't succeeded was due entirely to this stranger who was regarding her with such distaste. The whole thing was such a mess that for a moment Kagura tried to push it out of her mind, to pretend that none of it had ever happened. But Sesshomaru was still standing there looming over her like a black cloud of consciousness.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru" She said simply not knowing what else to say.  
  
Sesshomaru hooked forward a chair and sat down beside the bed, his position relaxed and he became casually lounged in the chair, but his eyes searching. "Lets get it quite clear what your apologizing for shall we? Is it for trying to commit suicide?" he demanded sparing none, then adding sarcastically. " Or maybe your saying that your sorry I got Involved and stopped you from taking the easy way out?"  
  
Kagura flinched and looked away from his searching glare. He seemed to expect some kind of answer. But she had no strength to argue his accusations. At length she said into the silence, "Thank you for letting me stay here, but I wouldn't want to become a burden."  
  
''Oh I'm in no hurry to push you out the door." he informed her casually." I guess you can stay around for awhile.  
  
"Look," she pursued rather desperately, not really trusting his kindness anymore. "You needn't thin I'll do anything stupid, I promise you."  
  
"You won't?" he repeated skeptically. "What guarantee do I have of that?"  
  
"I've promised you I won't." she answered groping for some means of proving to him that she meant it, but unable to find more convincing words.  
  
Sesshomaru got to his feet, suddenly standing over her like some dark bird of prey. "You miserable little liar! Do you really think I'm fool enough to believe that? As soon as I'm out of the way you'll behave just like the coward you really are and try to get rid of yourself again! I'm Sorry that your family died, but killing yourself won't bring you Mother and Father. . . "  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying because Kagura then came in screaming with equal ferocity. "I don't care about that slut of a mother and he probably wasn't even my real father!!"  
  
He fell silent for awhile as he looked at her angry face in wonder. "Then why the hell did you try to commit suicide?" he asked what he thought through clenched teeth. "Did you do it for your sisters?" he said sarcastically but his eyes showed through his curiosity.  
  
"Sango just wanted to lose weight, nothing else mattered." she stated dryly with anger still in her voice as her eyes turned dark and she grinned. But then she suddenly stopped grinning and her expression lightened as tears began to gather in her eyes. "It was. . . Kanna. . . She didn't deserve to die. She was just a little kid." She had tears rolling down the side of her face now, but she didn't care.  
  
Sesshomaru felt suddenly sad for this depressed girl. He dropped his cold exterior and suddenly drew her into a hug.  
  
She stiffened for an instant but then she returned to shaking with tears. "All she ever did was comfort me. She was the only reason I had to live. I promised I'd always protect her. Then I failed, and the only one who ever matter isn't here to comfort me anymore." She whimpered.  
  
After awhile she fell asleep again. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He stared at her tear stained face for awhile. Then all of a sudden he bent over and kissed her forehead.  
  
Once he realized what he had done he stood their stunned. When e finally left the room he was in a daze. Asking himself one question. 'Why?' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry, it took so long but my friend (Royce) who types these up.well me and her got in to a fight and then we lost the floppy disk that had the story on it and then I couldn't find a time that my parents weren't watching me since I not suppose to put floppy disks in the computer. Well I'm sorry to say but it's going to take even longer for the next chapter due to the fact that every time I write on it I don't like the beginning and I'm trying to think of a way to make this longer or I doubt that this story will last to chapter 5. Well I'll try to work on it. Sorry if I hurt any one with this chapter but Kanna was my favorite charter. Well, Bye-bye.  
  
~Moonchild Lady of Shadows~ 


End file.
